dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Immortality Denied
"Immortality Denied" is the nineteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-fifth episode of the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on November 15, 1997. Summary It starts out with Goku reaching for a Senzu Bean so he can regain his strength. He eats it and then decides that now he has experienced 100 times Earth's normal gravity he should train at 100 times normal gravity in order to beat Vegeta on Namek. Meanwhile, Vegeta`s really letting Zarbon have it. Zarbon tries to make him stop by telling him that they can join forces and beat Frieza together, but Vegeta refuses and says maybe someday he will see him in the next world. Vegeta then defeats Zarbon with the Final Galick Cannon. Zarbon tries to yell at Vegeta but drowns before he can finish the sentence, then Vegeta threatens Krillin and Bulma until he gets their ball and then flies off. Bulma starts to wonder why Krillin gave the Dragon Ball to Vegeta and Krillin just says it does not matter since Gohan said he would go after a Dragon Ball and he probably has it so Vegeta can not wish for immortality. Meanwhile, Frieza is waiting for Zarbon and realizes he might have been beaten by Vegeta, so he decides to call on the Ginyu Force. One of his henchmen is scared at the idea of unleashing the Ginyu Force and Frieza starts to think he does not like his plan, so he vaporizes the henchman and the other two that are with him are in fear. On Planet Frieza, the Ginyu Force is ready. One of Frieza's grunts tells the Ginyu Force to head for Namek and that it is not a drill so the Ginyu Force get in their pods and take off in limbo. King Kai starts to panic because Frieza just unleashed the most powerful team in the universe. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu hear this (Piccolo is still meditating but listening in). Yamcha wonders what he is talking about and he says on various planets in the universe, cities were destroyed and populations were reduced to 0. No one knew what happened but he was one of the very few that knew Yamcha says not to worry because with King Kai's training they will still be able to wipe them. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha laugh at that one but its broken when his cup starts overflowing with coffee and he says the Ginyu Force is 5x as powerful as Goku. Back on Namek, Gohan senses Vegeta and hides, but Vegeta also senses something and says “whoever you are come out” after Vegeta threatens to blast the area. Gohan shows himself, but leaves the Dragon Ball behind a cliff. Gohan asks how he got the Dragon Ball and Vegeta says it was "a gift from his friend", and asks what Gohan has in his hand.(he still kept the radar) Gohan says it is just a watch and Vegeta says with all the technology today he has only a watch and Gohan says it is an antique watch. Carrying on Vegeta says they have a lot in common because they are the last of the Saiyans, like brothers. Vegeta then knees Gohan in the gut and takes off. Gohan is surprised that Vegeta never found the Dragon Ball and heads back to Bulma and Krillin. When he gets there they are surprised to hear that Gohan ran into Vegeta, but Vegeta never found his ball so they decide to find a new hiding place. At the same time Vegeta dives into the lake where he hid the Dragon Ball that Gohan stole. Realizing it is missing, he then remembers what Gohan told him about what he had in his hand, and realizes that was not a watch; that it was a Dragon Ball locator. Enraged Vegeta flies back towards Gohan's location saying "I'll get you for this! You won't escape my WRATH! I'll get you! You're all mine!" Major Events *Vegeta kills Zarbon and takes Krillin's One-Star Dragon Ball. *The Ginyu Force head for Namek. *Vegeta discovers that his Dragon Ball is missing, and that Gohan took it. Trivia *Vegeta refers to Bulma as a pretty girl in a conversation with Gohan, foreshadowing his marriage to her between the Trunks and Androids Sagas. This line is not present in the original or Funimation dub of this episode. *This episode contains Vegeta's infamous "My Wrath" scene. Brian Drummond recalled that the voice director was so pleased with his performance in the scene that he bought him a box of donuts.Drummond, Brian *The "Pedo Vegeta" meme also originates from a scene in this episode, in which Vegeta attempts to steal a Dragon Ball from Gohan. Gallery References External links *IMDb page for "Immortality Denied (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z